Torn
by Heroncry
Summary: Vixen doesn't know why he does this stuff for his father. It's just part of life. Nothing to do with the beatings. Nothing to with the fact that things weren't always like this. Nothing to do with hope. And when he goes to spy in the clans, the enemies of his father, something happens. Vixen is torn. This is a collaborative story with leafstorm24. might be found elsewhere.


Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Redstar- red and white tom with large tail and green eyes

Deputy: Cloverspring- small longhaired gray tom with light blue eyes

Medicine cat: Mothwhisker- pretty mottled she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Warriors:

Sunheart- golden tom with yellow eyes

Duckwing- longhaired tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fogpelt- small gray tom with blue eyes

Badgerclaw- black and white tom with brown eyes. Has a notable car down his back.

Apprentice: Littlepaw

Birchfur- tabby tom with brown eyes

Honeypelt- golden she-cat with white paws

Mistyeye- light gray long haired she-cat with one blind eye

Foxpath- Sandy colored tom with black and white patches

Willowheart- large tan she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Apprentices:

Smokepaw- light gray tom with black front paws

Littlepaw- small tabby tom with jet black tail

Rosepaw- sandy colored she-cat with white patches

Queens:

Moonbird- brown long haired she-cat (mother of Frostkit, Silverkit, Maplekit, and Amberkit)

Sweetbriar- silver she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Fawnkit and Robinkit)r

Elders:

Dawnfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Asheyes- blinded tom with gray fur

Shadowclan

Leader: Ravenstar- black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Reedtail- tall tan tom with light green eyes

Medicine cat: Frogleap- tan she-cat

Apprentice-Cedarpaw

Warriors:

Silverstorm- large silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Goosewing- tan and black spotted tom with yellow eyes

Lizardstrike- Black and gray tom with green eyes

Cherryfall- pretty white and red she-cat with white paws

Hawkdive -handsome brown tabby tom

Moleclaw- light brown tom with ripped up ears and ripped in half tail

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Marshfoot- tan tom with black paws

Larksong- tan and black tom

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Apprentices:

Berrypaw- Black and brown tom with brown eyes

Seedpaw- spotted black and white she-cat

Grasspaw- handsome red and brown tom with brown eyes

Cedarpaw-dark brown tom with green eyes

Queens:

Aldderfang- solid black she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Ivykit, Dewkit, and Squirrelkit)

Runningfox- red and black she-cat (mother of Weaselkit and Blackkit)

Elders:

Mothpelt- mottled gray tom

Windclan

Leader: Thrushstar- scared tom with a tan pelt

Deputy: Sandbird- gold she-cat white tan paws

Medicine cat: Ratclaw- fierce looking brown tom with and scarred ear

Apprentices: Leafpaw

Warriors:

Cootflight- brown tom with black stripes and brown eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Robinwind- deep red and black she-cat

Brighteyes- white and gray she-cat

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Nettlepounce- spiky brown tom with blue eyes. Has scars down his jaw line

Rainingnight- pretty black she-cat with gray paws

Brairbrooke- gray tom with blue eyes

Brackenfield- brown tom with green eyes. Has a scar down his flank

Apprentice: Antpaw

Falloweye- small gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Antpaw- small black she-cat

Skypaw- silver and white tom with blue eyes

Dustpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Brackenpaw- black and brown tom with brown eyes

Leafpaw- black she-cat with white and tabby gray splotches and leafy green eyes.

Queens:

Sandwillow- tan she-cat with green eyes (mother of Sheepkit, Elmkit, Quailkit, and Wolfkit)

Elders:

Kestrelwing- large brown she-cat

Riverclan

Leader: Elmstar- golden and white she-cat

Deputy: Snowpath- pure white she-cat

Medicine cat: Salmonleap- light red tom

Warrior:

Paledusk- pretty light gold she-cat

Rushfish- grey long haired tom

Apprentice: Heronpaw

Sparrowrock- red and white tom with green eyes

Stormeye- grey tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Ottersplash- brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Dapplelight- golden and brown she-cat

Troutshining- silver and white long haired she-cat

Apprentice: Swanpaw

Littlespots- small white and brown she-cat

Apprentice: Batpaw

Pigeonwing- white fluffy tom

Apprentices:

Cloverpaw- grey and white tom

Pinepaw- dark red tom with green eyes

Batpaw- black she-cat with yellow cat

Swanpaw- pretty white she cat with blue eyes

Heronpaw- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Lillydawn- thick silver pelted she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Doekit, Mistkit, and Mosskit)

Beatlestrike- black she-cat with brown stripes (mother of Tigerkit)

Elders:

Fernface- black and white tom with brown tail

Minnowstream- small silver she-cat with long tail

Ivytail- black she cat with green eyes

The Saviors

Ruler: Arion-black and white tom with yellow eyes

Mate: Honna-white she-cat with green eyes

Betas:

Jass-Large brown tom

Crow-black tom with white paws

Burian-Burly grey tom with scars on his jaw

Sam-Brown and red tom

Citizens:

Mabon-sand colored tom

Ivo-tortoise tom with white paws

Cana-white and gold she-cat with green eyes

Superman-black and white tom with blue eyes

Flint-light gray tom

Sal-orange tom with green eyes

Zra-sandy she-cat

Morrow-spiky brown tom

Alec-tabby grey tom

Slash-golden tom with white tail

Levent-tabby brown tom

Healers:

Sadi-small calico she-cat with green eyes

Lunas-tan she-cat with blue eyes

Marsh-older tan she -cat

Kiele-black and grey she-cat

Flower-golden she -cat with yellow eyes

Molly-black she-cat with green eyes

Vessels:

Luna-white she-cat

Cali-pretty black and white she cat

Sissy-small orange she-cat

MInt-white she-cat with light green eyes

Lily-white she-cat

Slaves:

Rock-grey tom

Stone-grey and white tom

Branch-brown she-cat

Twig-brown and black tom

Mud-dark brown she-cat

Mouse-fluffy brown she-cat

Unmarked:

Vixen-nimble black and white tom with green eyes

Lorra-light grey she-cat with white patchs

Jak-black tom with blue eyes

Hema-golden brown she-cat the yellow eyes

Leo-tortioseshell tom with yellow eyes

Stil-black tom with blue eyes

Prologue

"And this is the river," said Rushfish, sweeping his tail across the bank. Heronpaw breathed in the refreshing scents of the rushing river beside her and her mentor. The familiar tang of lily reeds that she used to make her bed comforted her, a fresh apprentice seeing the territory for the first time. She shivered and asked "Why are we touring the territory at night? It's freezing!" Rushfish laughed at her grumpy tone and said "Since cats are getting attacked by rogues in the day, I thought it would be safer if we toured the territory at night." Heronpaw's fur bristled at the mention of those no-good cowardly flea bags, those savages. Recently, the clans had been frequently attacked on their outer border by savage cats who showed no mercy for anyone, especially apprentices. All the clans had been plagued with this attacked. Thunderclan had just spoken told the other clans at the last gathering one of their apprentices had died from his wounds of one of these attacks. Before now, they had been attacked by one or two cats, but now they were being attacked by larger groups. She had heard whispers from the elders that it was Bloodclan all over again, whatever that was. She really didn't care what they called themselves or who they were, she hated them. Her brother had recently been attacked by the savages, as the clans had started to call them,, his flank and head scratched to shreds. Her eyes started to cloud at the thought of Cloverpaw laying in the medicine cat den while Salmonleap rushed around taking herbs out of her stores with her mother lying with him, whimpering and stroking her tail desperately against his bloody flank. They are going to pay. They are going to PAY for that, thought Heronpaw.

"Heronpaw," said Rushfish. "Heronpaw!" Rushfish prodded her with his paw. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"S-sorry, Rushfish," stammered Heronpaw "I wasn't listening." Rushfish's expression grew softer, and he motioned his tail away from the river. "Let's go. I was saying at this river runnes though all the clans, but here is its strong point, where the water is at its strongest, unlike the part of the river by the camp..." he trailed of.

The two cats left the bank and started to pad into the forest. "Were you thinking about Cloverpaw?" Rushfish sighed. "He'll be fine. You need to focus on training right now."

"Wasn't thinking about that exactly," she replied. " I was thinking about those flea-bags of savages that did that to him," she unsheathed her claws in the thought. "When I'm a warrior, they're all going to pay."

Rushfish sighed. " You know, revenge is not always the answer."

"So you're saying they should run wild, attacking all of the clans?" she demanded.

Rushfish scowled. "No, I'm saying that revenge should not be your drive. And-"

"Isn't this the place where he where he was attacked? We need to get out of here!" interrupted Heronpaw.

"Heronpaw, I was saying-" Rushfish stopped. The air had filled with a strange tang, like rotting eggs. Heronpaw froze, and Rushfish immediately drew back his ears and snarled into the dark.

Suddenly, a yowl filled the forest, and three shadows sprang from the bushes. Rushfish ducked a swiping paw before shouting.

"Run!"

This isn't happening, she thought. This isn't happening…

"Run!"screeched Rushfish. He dived into battle and blood splattered across the grass. The moment of realization that this was happening was like a flood, all crashing violently on Heronpaw as a unsheathed claw slashes her face and sent her spwaling on the leafs. Getting up, she started to run through the forest, trying not to run into the fallen logs and bushes around.

"Get her!" a voice cried behind her. She gasped as a small figure sprinted beside her, running faster than she thought cats could. Run back to camp,she thought. Get away from this cat and get warriors. Get back to camp. Wait, where's camp?The cat that had been chasing her had disappeared, and Heronpaw stopped to catch her breath. After stopping her heart from trying to burst from her chest, she heard cries from the darkness. Find camp,she thought Help Rushfish. Her thoughts distracted from realizing she had stumbled into a clearing, surrounded with twisting bramble. She spun around to find the cat she thought had disappeared blocking the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" the voice taunted, and a cat stepped into moonlight. His tiny body, his blood splattered pelt, his piercing green eyes, the way his vile smile gleamed with a murderer's joy.

Pure evil. The stuff of her nightmares.

Mosskit wiggled deeper into the reeds and feathers of her nest, pushing herself closer to her mother. The milky fragrance of the den was broken with an iron tang, waking Mosskit from her peaceful bliss. A cry of pain erupted from outside.

Quickly, Mosskit untangled herself from her litter mates and tumbled out of the den. The night was cold, and the stench of blood made her wrinkle her nose in distaste. She gasped and started to tumble forward as she saw what lay in the clearing.

Heronpaw.

The apprentice lay almost lifeless on the dusty clearing, her matted fur covered in dried blood, gashes across her flank and, Oh Starclan, her face was torn so much and there was so much blood, Mosskit almost gagged up her mother milk. Next to her, Rushfish sat, his own pelt covered in blood.

"In the name of Starclan, what is going on out-" Salmonleap stopped as she came out her den and saw the situation. "Oh my Starclan!" cried Salmonleap, rushing down into the clearing from his den, He jumped over to Heronpaw before sighing in relief. "She's breathing, but barely" he turned to Rushfish, and asked "Can you walk?"

He nodded. "I carried her here." he croaked.

By now other cats were waking up, and all were speechless until Dapplelight screeched "My kit!" and flung herself next to Salmonleap, frantically licking her daughter's fur, constantly saying, "Wake up, wake up…" She crashed into her mate Stormeye, who licked her head, comforting her.

"What happened?" cried Elmstar from her Highrock, her beautiful gold and white fur shining under the moonlight.

"We were attacked," managed Rushfish

"Stop! You need to rest and receive care in medicine cat den," said Salmonleap.

"I can manage to tell what happened," he growled and shakily stood up to his full height, towering over Salmonleap.

"We were attacked," he repeated. Murmurs of "Thunderclan" and "flea-bags" was whispered, until Rushfish shook his head. "No," he growled "We weren't attacked by another Clan." He faced Elmstar. "We were attacked by the savages."

Instantly the clearing filled with yowling threats and Elmstar growled. "Heronpaw looks worse than when Cloverpaw was attacked," he looked down onto the crowd of cats. "They must be stopped, at any cost."

Mosskit watched with excitement and worry as she listened to the older cats speak. Who were the savages? Why would they attack Heronpaw? Her ears perked at whispers of battle.

"Whats going on here?" Lilydawn asked as she stepped out of the nursery, and stood next to her daughter when she she saw the trail of blood to the medicine cat den and smelled the stench that had poisoned the clearing. She sprang to her paws and raced to her mate, with Mosspaw on her tail.

"What happened here?" she asked Mosskit's father, Pigeonwing, pressing her side to his.

"Those no good savages attacked Heronpaw and Rushfish," he replied. She gasped and growled "Those no good fox dro-"

"Who're are the savages? What happened to Heronpaw and Rushfish?" squeaked Mosskit, wide eyes glowing and tilted head ever so innocent. Lilydawn jumped in surprise.

"Mosskit! Get back to the nursery! You shouldn't be out here!" she scolded, but her expression soon softened as she saw her daughter's wonder filled eyes. She turned to her mate and said "Should we tell her?""

"She's bound to find out sooner or later," he sighed. "Heronpaw and Rushfish were hurt when they went touring the territory, Mosskit."

"B-but why would someone want to hurt Heronpaw and Rushfish? They're so nice!" Mosspaw gasped, "Heronpaw always plays with me, and Rushfish always saves me and my littermates the best fish."

"They were ganged up on the border by some evil, merciless cats called the Savages. They hurt Heronpaw and Rushfish because that is just what they do." he growled. He leaned down to his daughter height. "They are our biggest adversary."

"Come now," said Lilydawn."she doesn't know what that means, Pigeonwing."

"Yes I do!" protested Mosskit, springing up and sticking out her tail "It means we don't like them.!And they're meanies!" She looked at her mother. "What are they like?"

"The Savages?"

Her mother sighed. "They are pure evil evil, from some place terrible." she swooped Mosskit up with her mouth and started to walk back to the nursery. When they entered the den of sleeping kits, she leaned down and whispered in her ear "And if you ever go out of the camp before your apprenticed, the savages will come swoop you up and eat you!" Mosskit squeaked with terror and burrowed into the comfy reeds of her nest.

Miles away, in the noise of the city the enemy lay in his nest, licking that apprentices blood from his fur.


End file.
